Espíritus de Fuego
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Fic Slash de Harry y Draco, en donde ya un poco más calmados los dos chicos y estando juntos simplemente porque a cierto rubio no le da la gana de dejar en paz al moreno, aprenderan a llevarse un tanto mejor. No apto para menores de edad ni homofóbicos.
1. Capítulo I

**Título: Espíritus de Fuego**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Además pongo de manifiesto que aquí solo se toma hasta el quinto libro como referencia para los sucesos acontecidos, el sexto libro no tiene ninguna relevancia en esta historia.

**Dedicatoria:** A tods ls chics de _Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía_, que si no fuese por esta pagina yo no escribiría fics de Harry y Draco tan seguido como lo hago :P en realidad no los escribiría para nada... esto ¡Hufflepuff necesitamos mas puntos! TT andamos de últimos ¡Go Huff, go!

Capítulo I: Reiniciando 

Draco Malfoy era un muchacho alto a sus actuales 16 años de edad, era de tez pálida y un cabello rubio platinado que le daba un toque etéreo de alguna manera. Draco Malfoy, actualmente el último de los Malfoy era un chico conocido por todos como poseedor de noble linaje y alcurnia, como un muchacho que derrochaba elegancia y nobleza en cada movimiento que daba, deseado por muchas y muchos y hasta finales de su quinto año quizás aquello fuese el sostén de su día a día... pero desde que comenzó su sexto año ya nada era así.

Draco Malfoy se había convertido en una bella sombra que recorría los rincones ya sin importarle si los ojos del resto estaban o no encima suyo; un deseable espectro viviente a quien las habladurías antaño deseadas ahora le resbalaban de manera olímpica por encima de su costosa túnica.

¿Como había sucedido aquello?

Habría que remontarse a finales del quinto año de Draco Malfoy, momento del año particularmente malo para la familia Malfoy puesto que la cabeza de la misma, Lucius Malfoy, había sido capturado por el ministerio y llevado a Azkaban bajo cargos de traición al Mundo Mágico.

Decir que aquel verano fue duro para Draco Malfoy era decir poco, había pasado las peores vacaciones de su vida y todo aquello gracias a ni más ni menos que su constante dolor de cabeza, el estúpidamente afamado Harry Potter, el niñato que Vivió. La única idea que rondó la mente del joven Malfoy durante esos meses de vacaciones fue, sin lugar a dudas, hacerle la vida miserable a ese estúpido arruina vidas de Potter... así es, nada acerca de buscar la forma de liberar a su padre, nada sobre escuchar a su madre cuando le suplicaba a su hijo que tomara aquello como una posible segunda oportunidad para reiniciar sus ya de por si destrozadas vidas... no. Su pensamiento iba única y exclusivamente a idear la manera como hacerle pagar a Potter por los actuales problemas de su vida.

Lo cual hubiese sido fácil siempre y cuando el supuesto afectado realmente le estuviese haciendo caso, como le había hecho caso los últimos 5 años de sus vidas. Lastimosamente para Draco Malfoy, quien trató de iniciar el sexto año con una reconfortante pelea, de ser posible, a puño limpio con su Némesis; se encontró siendo completa y absolutamente ignorado por el niño de oro de Griffindor a pesar de que con quince minutos insultándolo ya hasta le había mentado a los padres muertos, los padres del Weasel, los de la sabelotodo sangresucia e incluso los del mismo Godric Griffindor.

Tanto insulto le valió ese primer día no solo una pelea a puño limpio y varita con Ronald Weasley, sino también una detención de una semana todas las tardes con el mismo Albus Dumbledore... pero no le valió ni un ápice de atención del moreno. La situación iba para mal.

Y empeoró.

Con el correr de las primeras semanas, y con ellas de los primeros dos meses de colegio, Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta muy a su pesar de que Harry soy-un-estúpido-arruinavidas Potter no solo lo ignoraba a él, sino que pasaba de largo de todo el mundo. No le respondía a Snape, no le hacía caso a sus supuestos mejores amigos, no atendía siquiera a los lastimeros intentos del viejo come caramelos de quien al parecer por alguna razón que Draco moría por saber, Potter ya no confiaba más. En realidad el moreno estaba mejorando en su rendimiento, al parecer de momento muy atento en las clases; mientras que fuera de ellas se abstraía en Merlín supiese que cosa.

Así pues luego de esos primeros dos meses Draco perdió todo interés en seguir buscando pelea y venganza, simplemente por el hecho de que su contraparte no le hacía el más mínimo caso; y mientras Harry Potter se seguía abstrayendo cada vez más en sepa el cielo que pensamientos, Draco Malfoy comenzaba a encerrarse en si mismo al punto de ignorar igualmente al resto del mundo.

Dejó de rodearse de los lamebotas de siempre simplemente porque ya no se sentía cómodo con ellos al lado, siempre hablándole de Potter e intentando insultarlo a partir del hecho de que de pronto desaparecía por largos períodos de tiempo; dejó de pavonearse por allí porque ya no le apetecía que al hacerlo alguien tomase a su padre como punto de inicio de insultos hacia su persona; dejó de causar problemas simplemente porque como ya se expuso antes su contraparte dejó de causarlos también.

Para finales de Setiembre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy ya no eran los protagonistas de las riñas más encarnizadas de Hogwarts colegio de Magia y Hechicería; sino cualquier otra persona más y aquello si bien alguna vez fue deseado por el profesorado ahora los tenía preocupados. Pero no había nada que hacer, ninguna de las partes quería hablar, era como si se hubiesen echado al abandono.

Un mes más y Draco Malfoy ya no era ni siquiera llamado por su jefe de casa si es que por alguna razón se le encontraba merodeando por algún pasillo desierto y sin compañía. No se metía con nadie, no se metían con él.

En fin, esa era la situación.

_**31 de Octubre de 1996- Noche de Halloween**_

Draco Malfoy merodeaba por un pasillo desierto como acostumbraba hacerlo últimamente, la verdad era que no le daba la gana de ir a la susodicha fiestecita de ese año, simplemente no le atraía. Y ya que no tenía que hacer ronda alguna de prefecto esa noche, decidió salir a caminar por allí como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo últimamente.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al primer piso, y de allí a la entrada del castillo, de donde salió quedándose apenas en la entrada aspirando el suave aire frío de aquella noche.

Se hundió en pensamientos hacia su madre y su padre; hacia su propia vida y luego hacia nada en particular, con los ojos posados en las estrellas sintiendo sin sentir el tiempo pasar.

O por lo menos así fue hasta que una sombra que al parecer surcaba la noche desvió su atención, una sombra que se acercaba a él rápidamente. Era... era...

- "¿Potter?."- susurró con incredulidad al ver al chico como montado en algo invisible, o por lo menos estuvo incrédulo hasta que recordó lo que podría estar llevando a Potter- "Thestral..."- por supuesto, él aún no había presenciado ninguna muerte.

Miró a Potter descender de su invisible montura al tiempo que tomaba aire, y se le notaba magulladuras por aquí y por allá y un ceño bastante fruncido.

- "Estúpidos... creer que podrían alejarme de allí solo con unos cuantos hechizos inútiles. ¡JA! Yo les enseñaré que tanto no puedo... van a ver... ya lo verán."- murmuraba el moreno entre otras cosas mientras comenzaba a encaminarse al castillo; tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de quien estaba sentado en el suelo al costado de la puerta hasta que.

- "Potter..."- fue un susurro nada más, pero el chico paró en seco y respingó como si le hubiesen gritado al oído.

Volteó la cabeza, sus ojos verde esmeralda se encontraron con otros grises de una manera tan profunda como no se había dado en meses. Un estremecimiento recorrió al moreno ante el rostro tranquilo del otro.

- "Malfoy..."

Y entonces Draco Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

Harry Potter caminaba rápidamente pero sin ningún destino en particular, por lo menos no por el momento. La razón, un rubio desteñido y fastidioso que no dejaba de seguirlo desde el momento siguiente a ese bizarro encuentro en el cual si bien el moreno decidió que seguir de largo era lo mejor, el ojigris decidió que seguir al otro también lo era.

Por fin aburrido, Potter paró en seco y el rubio a dos metros detrás suyo hizo lo mismo. La vena que desde hacía rato palpitaba en la sien del moreno palpitó aún más evidentemente.

- "Malfoy... "- exclamó el otro con los dientes apretados- "¿No tienes alguna otras cosas que hacer lo lugar donde ir?."

- "No."- contestó el otro con rapidez y simpleza, y Potter cerró los ojos con fuerza soltando un bufido, mientras se preguntaba si comenzar a desear que Snape apareciese de pronto para ver lo de milagro le quitaba el bulto de encima era sinónimo de locura a temprana edad.

Potter volvió a reanudar su paso con el rubio siempre detrás suyo a aproximadamente dos metros de distancia, sin importar cuanto acelerase o cuantas vueltas diese por cada rincón o pasillo que se atravesase en su recorrido. Otros 15 minutos avanzaron en el reloj y la inexistente paciencia del moreno comenzó a amenazar con darse a conocer de una manera más física. Potter paró en seco de nuevo y esta vez lo hizo encarando al rubio.

- "¡¿Que demonios crees que haces siguiéndome Malfoy? Ve a ser el maldito centro de atención del maldito baile y deja de seguirme!."

Draco Malfoy se le quedó mirando a Harry Potter durante un largo, largo período de tiempo en completo silencio, para finalmente soltar un igualmente largo suspiro cansado.

- "La verdad no me apetece ir al baile para nada Potter, digamos que prefiero... seguir caminando."- terminó con una sonrisita que amenazaba con ser ligeramente burlona.

Harry bufó y miró al otro molesto.

- "¡¿Y es necesario que tu maldito camino siga al mío?!."

Draco volvió a guardar silencio antes de sonreír ligeramente y encogerse de hombros mientras soltaba un

- "Si, ¿por que no?."

Harry ahogó un grito de frustración antes de dar media vuelta y continuar camino.

Por supuesto con el rubio detrás.

¡Bien! pensó el moreno decidiendo por fin ir a su destino inicial, si el rubio tanto quería seguirlo que lo siga, ya terminaría luego él de desencantarse de la idea al ver adonde se dirigía.

Y fue así que pasando pasillos y alejándose cada vez más del ruido de la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en el castillo, por fin el moreno terminó frente a...

- "¿Un baño de mujeres?."- preguntó con un parpadeo el rubio al ver a Potter comenzar a empujar la puerta para entrar- "No creí que tuvieses tan poco aguante como para usar un baño de niñas, Potter."- dijo medio burlón el otro, ganándose tan solo una mirada muy fea del Niño-que-vivió justo antes de que el mismo desapareciese por la puerta.

Y por alguna razón Draco Malfoy se obligó a si mismo a entrar segundos después. No llevaba siguiendo al 'Cara Rajada' tanto tiempo para de pronto perderlo, y no sabía porque pero algo le decía que justo eso sucedería de no entrar también, así que entró solo para observar al moreno sospechosamente parado a un costado de los lavaderos, como esperando saber si el rubio iba a entrar o no, y al verlo efectivamente entrar una mueca de desazón se mostró en su rostro. Malfoy volvió a enarcar aquella ceja.

- "¿Tan desesperado estás por que te siga Potter que pruebas con los lugares más... ridículos como destino?."- preguntó el rubio recostándose contra la pared mientras recorría con una mirada muy significativa el lugar.

Por su parte Harry volvió a bufar por enésima vez esa noche mientras se alejaba de los lavaderos y se iba hasta el extremo contrario del baño, como buscando marcar la mayor distancia posible con el rubio.

- "¿Que demonios hace un maldito Prefecto en un baño de chicas?."- preguntó Potter en un intento desesperado por hacer que el rubio diese media vuelta y se fuese.

- "¿Que demonios hace el maldito Niño-que-vivió en un baño de chicas?."- preguntó el otro con una voz sumamente tranquila, dándole así un revés a las intenciones del otro, por lo cual al no haber nada más que argumentar se instauró de pronto un pesado silencio de varios minutos, en los cuales un enfurruñado Potter lanzaba miradas cansadas al otro, quien de pronto la estaba pasando mucho mejor de lo que lo había pasado en meses, y no pensaba perderse tan buen momento por nada.

O por lo menos fue así hasta que una chillona voz femenina de ultratumba hizo que el cuerpo del rubio se escarapelara todo.

- "¡Oh Harry!, ¡has venido a visitarme!."- dijo aquella voz emocionada al tiempo que una poco conocida fantasma para Draco hiciese su aparición, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que si supiese quien era.

- "Eeeeh... Hola Mirtle, vaya sorpresa."- dijo el moreno visiblemente incómodo de pronto, mucho más de lo que ya se le veía momentos antes.

'Mirtle la Llorona', según había escuchado Draco ella era uno de los fantasmas más impopulares de Hogwarts, y eso era decir mucho. Al parecer su manera de actuar hacia que no mucha gente quisiera su compañía; y sin embargo la fantasmal muchachita parecía no solo conocer muy bien a Potter, sino que estaba más que encantada con el hecho de flotar alrededor suyo. Draco enarcó una ceja curioso.

- "Ni que lo digas Harry, seguro y me llamaste con el pensamiento, después de todo hoy se supone que es la gran fiesta de fantasmas y yo estaba allí."- comenzó a explicar la espectro como si aquello no fuese información ya más que conocida por todo el mundo- "Y mi intención era volver luego de dar un recorrido por mi retrete para poder pensar unos minutos en mi muerte... pero ya que estas aquí..."

Draco miró casi impresionado como las pálidas y fantasmales mejillas casi tomaban un poquito más de color. Aquello era de no creerse ¡Mirtle la Llorona estaba que babeaba por Potter!. Simplemente no pudo evitar meterse con el otro.

- "Vaya, vaya Potter; no te sabía esos gustos tan raros en... mujeres."

Aquello no solo le valió una de las miradas más gélidas que el moreno le había brindado en toda su vida, sino también un respingo del ente que flotaba justo alrededor del Niño de Oro de Griffindor, casi asfixiándolo de paso.

Mirtle abrió grandes los ojos, ¡Por supuesto que reconocía al rubio que estaba en su baño justo en aquellos momentos!.

- "M.. Mal... ¡Malfoy!."- bueno, ciertamente aquella visita era una que no pensaba en tener ni de ensueños, no en toda la eternidad.

- "Bien si, supongo que soy bastante conocido. Y tu eres..."

- "¡Mirtle!, todos me llaman Mirtle, y estos..."- dijo flotando coquetamente junto a Malfoy, a quien comenzaba a borrársele aquella sonrisita del rostro- "Son mis baños. Y tu puedes visitarme... cuando quieras."

Ahora fue el turno de Potter para reírse de la cara del rubio, quien tragando duramente se volvía a preguntar que estaban haciendo allí. Tal vez lo más sensato fuese irse, pero se recordó a si mismo que de hacerlo entonces el estúpido León que estaba al frente suyo ganaba, y esa no era la idea del asunto.

- "Muchas gracias por la invitación mi lady, lo tendré en cuenta."- respondió el rubio con total caballerosidad, logrando que las ya fantasmalmente encendidas mejillas de la espectro tomaran otro poquito más de color al tiempo que una sonrisita boba adornaba su rostro.

Luego de eso Mirtle comenzó a prácticamente monopolizar a ambos adolescentes, lo cual hubiese sido muy gracioso para cada uno si no fuese porque no era solo el otro el coqueteado por la fantasma de anteojos. Y fue particularmente luego de casi media hora de charla incesante de la fantasma, de darse cuenta que pasase lo que pasase Malfoy no se iba a ir... y por sobre todas las cosas del hecho de que de pronto Mirtle parecía a punto de sobrepasarse con él (cosa de la cual ya no estaba muy seguro que no pudiese darse, fuese Mirtle una fantasma o no) que el chico se dijo ¡Basta! y decidió que después de lo que había vivido en el Ministerio de Magia un par de horas atrás y que sin importar cuan peligroso fuese que Malfoy descubriese lo que estaba planeando, no iba a demorar más tiempo la culminación de la siguiente etapa de su plan... además de que estaba, por supuesto, desesperado de zafarse de las ya descaradas insinuaciones de Mirtle.

- "Bueno Mirtle... eh ejem, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos... em, si definitivamente es hora. Nos vemos luego."- dijo el muchacho de cabello oscuro, haciendo que el rubio sintiese más alivio del que había sentido nunca en su vida, aunque descolocándolo un poco al ver que en lugar de ir a la salida se dirigía a los lavaderos.

- "No, ¿tan pronto?."- preguntó la otra con un puchero, a lo que el moreno respondió con una afirmación más que efusiva- "Bueno... pero intentaré estar aquí para cuando salgas de nuevo."- dijo Mirtle guiñándole un ojo a Harry y confundiendo a Draco en el proceso.

Y la confusión de Draco se incrementó aún más al escuchar a Potter hablándole en Parsél a uno de los lavaderos, confusión que se convirtió en verdadera sorpresa al ver aquellos lavaderos cambiando de forma hasta crear una especie de túnel. Entonces supo a donde iba Potter.

- "La Cámara de los Secretos de Salazar Slytherin."- susurró el otro casi conteniendo el aliento.

- "Si vas a venir hazlo, de lo contrario puedes dar media vuelta e ir a acusarme con quien te de la gana; no me importa."- fueron las duras palabras de Potter mientras lo sacaba de su ensoñación, justo antes de verlo saltar al agujero desapareciendo por él.

La verdad fue que Draco no se lo tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber que hacer, puesto que unos segundos también y olvidando cualquier precaución hacia su persona hizo lo más Griffindor que había hecho nunca en su vida desapareciendo también de un salto por aquella misteriosa entrada, posiblemente justo a dos metros de distancia de Harry Potter.

**Fin del Primer Capítulo**

**Notas de la Autora:**

TT si, ya se cual es la pregunta del millón; ¿que hace chibineko escribiendo nuevos fics si no termina tantos que ya tiene comenzados?. Que puedo hacer ¡No hay nadie dándole puntos a mi casa en la página de Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía! es más que necesario... es una obligación como tejoncito gatuno en desgracia de puntos.

En fin . esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió y será un tantito larga o.o Em... espero que les guste y pues a pesar del inicio es una comedia n.n en serio, una comedia romántica como es mi estilo.

Cualquier comentario, crítica y demás como siempre serán bien recibidas, que se aprende mucho cada día todos los días.

Un beshito felino y nosh vemos... ¡Go Huff go!!!

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: Espíritus de Fuego**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Además pongo de manifiesto que aquí solo se toma hasta el quinto libro como referencia para los sucesos acontecidos, el sexto libro no tiene ninguna relevancia en esta historia.

**Dedicatoria:** Sigue estando dedicado a tods ls chics de Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía; seguimos andando de últimos TT ¡Go Huff, go! y es en serio... por favor si hay alguien de Hufflepuff leyendome que haga algunos puntitos pleaaaaaaaase; . thanks.

Capítulo II: Momentos de reflexión en la Cámara Secreta 

Draco aterrizó sobre sus cuartos traseros luego de un accidentado viaje por aquella especie de tobogán por el que había bajado y aunque le hubiese encantado que alguien hubiese estado allí para recibir todas sus quejas al respecto, desafortunadamente no fue así y de no haberse parado rápidamente para seguir el extremo de la túnica que desaparecía en el recoveco doblando el pasillo tal vez y hubiese perdido a Potter, quien caminaba sin siquiera tenerlo en cuenta ¡Que desfachatez!.

El rubio caminó con premura (porque un Malfoy nunca corre... a menos que sea MUY necesario) hasta alcanzar al Niño-que-vivió y una vez más tuvo que guardarse sus palabras, esta vez ante el asombro producido ante aquella compuerta resguardada por dos serpientes ante las cuales Potter en aquellos momentos susurraba algo en parsel. Casi y llegó a perder la compostura al ver a aquellos ofidios arrastrarse sobre sus vientres liberando con un sonoro click de esa manera una especie de cerrojo, abriendo así la puerta.

Los ojos verdes se posaron un par de segundos sobre el rubio, antes de que el Gryffindor suspirase y siguiese su camino, en una suerte de abnegación ante quien ya no puede hacer nada por remediar una cierta situación. Todo esto sin duda molestó al Slytherin, quien no dejó de notar los gestos TAN obvios... pero se abstuvo de decir nada luego de pensarlo unos segundos, después de todo ¡Era el primer Slytherin en pisar aquellas cámaras en!... ¿50 años? Más o menos según lo que su padre le comentase alguna vez al mencionar el incidente ocurrido durante su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Pasó tras Potter por aquella puerta y tras un pequeño trecho allí estaba: la soberbia, la imponente, la... ¡Increíblemente mal decorada Cámara de Salazar Slytherin!.

- "¡Chudley Cannons Potter? ¡¿Que no sabes que cualquier otro equipo es mejor que ese?!."- no pudo resistir exclamarlo a todo pulmón al ver en una de las paredes una banderola mágica que rezaba primero "¡Arriba Chudley Cannons!", para luego cambiar la frase por "¡La esperanza es lo último que se pierde!", todo en chillones letras naranjas.

Por supuesto ante la increíblemente enojada mirada que le cayó de esas orbes verdes, Draco decidió guardar silencio. Lo único qu lo aliviaba era saber que había expuesto su punto.

Mejor ir viendo el lugar en lo que Potter guardaba, o desenvolvía, o Merlín supiese que iba a hacer el moreno con aquel paquetito que tan celosamente había guardado el otro desde el momento en que había bajado de ese Thestral. Vio como aquella imponente cabeza gigante de Slytherin poseía aquella especie de entrada donde se abría la boca, el esqueleto de lo que quedaba de lo que parecía ser una serpiente en verdad gigantesca (¡El Basilisco!, no pudo dejar de pensar el rubio asombrado), un montón de fierros y maderos y demás cosas que parecían armar una especie de campo de obstáculos, una colchoneta y otros tantos fierros más que a su parecer eran tal vez un lugar para entrenarse (¡Si, el había visto imágenes de gimnasios muggles alguna vez en su vida! de algo tenía que saber lo que aquello era), otro montón de chatarra hasta el otro lado del lugar en lo que parecía ser el extraño ensamblaje de la parte delantera de un coche muggle, y por último el lugar donde estaba Potter aún desenvolviendo su preciado paquetito con gran cuidado, un rincón lleno de libros desparramados por doquiera, tanto que cualquiera diría que aquel era el rincón privado de la chica Granger esa. Aparte de eso, hasta el otro lado una especie de caja negra rectangular rodeada de muchas otras cajitas más, las cuales la verdad no le llamaban la atención tanto como el rincón lleno de libros donde Potter al parecer ya había terminado de desenvolver aquello y comenzaba a subir lentamente una escalera alta pegada a la pared.

Sin poderlo evitar Draco se acercó a la ruma de libros y comenzó a echar un par de ojeadas por aquí y por allá, sorprendiéndose al notar que casi todos esos libros tenían un tema en común con títulos como "El Velo de la Muerte: Verdades, exageraciones, leyendas y mentiras", "10 pasos sencillos para entender el Velo de la Muerte sin tener que caer a través de él", "El porque solo existe un Velo de la Muerte" o "100 cosas que intentar si tu perro cayó a través del Velo de la Muerte, antes de resignarte finalmente".

Draco parpadeó extrañado, vaya tema extraño que elegía Potter para interesarse... bueno, tal vez un pequeño comentario sarcástico sobre el asunto fuese posible, es decir sin recibir otra de esas miradas que no parecían augurar nada bueno que en los últimos minutos... errr... horas, Potter había estado lanzando sobre él.

Alzó la vista hacia donde se encontraba el ojiverde trepado en aquella escalera, dispuesto a abrir la boca y decir algo... pero ningún sonido salió de ésta al reconocer finalmente lo que estaba aún siendo extendido contra la pared. Bueno, difícil no reconocerlo si unos segundos antes lo había visto adornando las tapas de más de una decena de libros.

El Velo de la Muerte...

Draco tragó saliva tratando de pensar en mil maneras de evitar ser lanzado por allí; hasta que en un minuto de entendimiento su cerebro desechó aquella posibilidad, después de todo Potter no planeaba llevarlo hasta allí, por lo tanto dudaba que el ojiverde fuese a lanzarlo por el velo... además de que lo había colgado muy alto como para que no hubiese accidentes indeseados. ¿Entonces?...

¡No!, una idea pasó por su mente como un rayo. Acaso... acaso... ¡¿Acaso Potter planeaba lanzarse él mismo a través de esa cosa?!. Pensó en detenerlo en un arrebato de desprendimiento raro en él, en especial al verlo inclinarse sobre las escaleras una vez que terminó de acomodar el indeseable trozo de tela. Casi le grita que no lo hiciese... menos mal que no lo hizo, puesto que unos segundos después un pesado mantón caía sobre el Velo en la pared cubriéndolo por completo, un manto que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado enrrollado sobre el sitio donde fue colocado el velo, podría decirse que de manera estratégica.

Un minuto después Potter bajaba de aquella escalera y se estiraba con soltura al tiempo que el cerebro del rubio trabajaba a mil por hora para resolver aquel rompecabezas.

Algo podía recordar sobre el dichoso velo, algo que fue dicho por los mayores de su familia... algo sobre la tía Bellatrix, y sobre... ¿Sirius Black?. ¡Si!, algo sobre su rebelde tío Sirius, ¿pero que fue?.

¡Claro! Tía Bella había lanzado a su primo Sirius por el velo durante aquella noche que el Lord Oscuro se mostró, aquella misma noche que su padre había sido capturado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo ente aquellos primeros pensamientos que opacaban en crudeza a los segundos, y sintió temor ante las acciones de su tía dándose cuenta de que si hubiese sido él en lugar de Sirius Black quizás la hermana de su propia madre lo hubiese lanzado igual y sin miramientos de la misma manera a través de aquel portal hacia un limbo de, según lo que los libros decían, padecimiento eterno.

Entonces su cerebro hizo otra conexión, una extraña orden dada por su padre hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás.

... Flash Back ...

Draco estaba en el estudio tratando de terminar sin prisa alguna la aburrida tarea de Herbología cuando su padre entró hecho una furia con su madre detrás.

Draco alzó una ceja inquisitiva pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno, pues no le convenía un padre furioso con él también, sea cual fuese el motivo.

- "Lucius, querido... por favor."- había dicho su madre con tranquilidad pero con una súplica en los ojos al notar a Draco en la habitación.

El Malfoy mayor suspiró con impaciencia y fijó los ojos en su primogénito y único hijo. De pronto una sonrisa que nada bueno auguraba se formó en los aristocráticos labios. Lucius Malfoy se acercó a su hijo y le hizo el más extraño de los pedidos.

- "Hijo, cuando veas a Potter... dale recuerdos para su pulgoso perro."- había dicho con voz de terciopelo.

No tenía mucho sentido, pero si era un pedido de su padre entonces no podía ignorarlo, el joven solo asintió y volvió a hundirse en sus pergaminos, su pluma y su tinta.

Por supuesto cumplió el pedido, obteniendo una mirada de muerte de Gryffindor, pero ¿por qué?.

... Fin del Flash Back ...

Era obvio que todo giraba en torno a Sirius Black, el rebelde primo de su madre, el convicto padrino de Harry Potter... el hombre que Draco sabía era inocente de todos los cargos que le adjudicaban... Bueno, a esas alturas todo el mundo mágico lo sabía, pero él lo había sabido desde mucho antes, imposible ignorarlo ante los comentarios dados entre susurros de parte de sus padre, tíos, su padrino y cuanto mortífago había pasado delante suyo comentando el dichoso tema.

Su cerebro seguía corriendo a mil por hora, tratando de encajar todas las piezas, aunque por supuesto ya había encajado la mayoría de estas lo que daba como resultado que Harry Potter planeaba sacar a Sirius Black del velo de... alguna forma.

- "No me importa que me acuses Malfoy, puedes ir a decirle a quien quieras... igual no me van a poder detener."- fue la declaración que cortó de pronto su profunda meditación, y fue entonces que recién se dió cuenta de que miraba a Potter de manera fija desde hacia rato, y que el pelinegro se había dado cuenta y sacado sus propias conclusiones acerca de su pose pensativa.

El rubio parpadeó, aquello ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente en ningún momento, pero tampoco podía replicar con aquello que había estado pensando así que actuando casi por instinto y siguiendo en la misma línea de comportamiento que hasta el momento había presentado tomó una actitud casual y despreocupada y preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- "¿Y yo porque tendría que hacer algo como eso? No suena para nada divertido."- comentó encogiéndose de hombros, ante lo cual un incrédulo Harry cruzó los brazos alzando una ceja.

- "No lo... ¿consideras divertido?."- el chico miró en verdad muy fijo al rubio- "¿Y desde cuando Malfoy no consideras divertido joderme la vida?."- preguntó aún confundido por aquella respuesta más típica de los gemelos Weasley que del rubio platinado.

Draco fijó sus ojos de nuevo en la pila de libros buscando no mirar ni a la tela en la pared ni a los ojos que lo buscaban inquisidoramente, y se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

- "No sé, tan solo dejó de ser divertido."- el mirar los títulos de los libros lo estaba poniendo nervioso, puesto que quería a la vez preguntar como no hacerlo así que desvió sus ojos nuevamente hasta posarlos en el pedazo de carrocería al otro extremo de la amplia habitación- "¿Y eso que es?."- preguntó fingiendo completa ignorancia, aunque la verdad fuera que aparte de saber que era la parte delantera de un coche muggle no estaba enterado de gran cosa... aunque por supuesto la obvia respuesta fue.

- "La mitad delantera de un coche Malfoy... ¿cómo que dejó de ser divertido?."- preguntó el ojiverde aún en sus trece y de paso algo picado en su orgullo por 'haber dejado de ser divertido' para aquel hurón egocéntrico.

- "Oh... ¿Y para que te servir solo medio coche?."- el rubio ignoró el reclamo cada vez más interesado en la función de toda esa chatarra.

- "¡Pues para practicar como conducir!."- respondió el otro ahora un poco más ofuscado que antes, e increpando una respuesta a su anterior pregunta por medio de un rostro bastante disgustado; por suspuesto sin obtener resultado alguno... y cuando la mirada gris se posó sobre él atendiendo de manera obvia solo a lo dicho en el último par de oraciones Harry suspiró resignado a no obtener respuesta.

- "¿Y para que necesitas aprender a conducir coches muggles?. Es decir... Polvos Flú, tu escoba voladora..."- Draco estaba enumerando con los dedos las opciones- "trasladores y en poco tiempo ya podremos aparecernos... no veo porque necesites un coche muggle."- terminó su exposición de ideas muy pagado de si mismo aún cuando nadie hubiese pedido su opinión.

Harry suspiró negando suavemente con la cabeza mirando hacia ningún lugar en específico para cuando contesto.

- "Nada de eso te sirve en el mundo muggle."

Y extrañamente ante esa simple frase de pronto el rubio sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado.

- "¿Cómo?..."- preguntó con la voz en un hilo.

- "Que no puedo moverme con nada de eso en el mundo muggle, que no me sirve ni la puta escoba ni los malditos Polvos Flú... ¡Ni me interesa enterarme el como aparecerme!"- era como si de pronto un volcán hubiese entrado en erupción mientras que la voz del pelinegro iba alcanzando cada vez tonos más elevados- "¡Que solo necesito sacar a mi padrino de ese maldito Velo de mierda y me largo de este puto lugar!."

Y entonces... el silencio.

Harry se le quedó mirando al rubio con el pecho agitado y las mejillas arreboladas mientras que por el contrario Draco veía al Gryffindor con el rostro pálido, mucho más de lo normal, con la boca abierta de la impresión y los ojos desorbitados ante la revelación.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más de completo silencio, tal vez minutos, en los cuales ninguno podía hacer más que mirar al otro, hasta que finalmente esto se rompió ante las casi extranguladas palabras del último de los Malfoy.

- "T- te... te vas?."- y era que en esa simple pregunta de dos palabras se encerraba todo el sentir del rubio.

Harry suspiró y ya sin poder ni querer retirar lo dicho asintió ya sin toda esa anterior rabia fluyendo de cada uno de sus poros.

- "Si, esa es la idea, es lo que dije."

- "P-pero... ¿y el colegio?, ¿Y... y... el que no debe ser?... bueno, ¿Él?"- y allí estaba Draco Malfoy, tratando de encontrar cada excusa habida y por haber para no perder a su némesis, y sin tener él mismo una excusa clara para ello.

Potter de pronto parecía incómodo, el Slytherin lo vio suspirar de nuevo y tratar de enfocar su mirada en cualquier cosa menos en el otro mago en aquel lugar.

- "Pues... tengo que acabar con el maldito de Voldemort..."- un estremecimiento de parte de Draco que el moreno no notó- "me guste o no, así que lo hago, saco a mi padrino y quizás acabe el colegio... no necesariamente en ese orden, pero esa es la idea principal."- dijo en aquel mismo tono cansado que había tomado su voz desde hacia un rato, mientras buscaba donde sentarse para finalmente hacerlo en el suelo justo en el mismo punto donde estaba parado, y de nuevo suspiró.

- "Oh..."- fue todo lo que atinó a decir el rubio, y haciendo de nuevo gala de una total falta de modales Malfoy también se sentó en el suelo donde este hacía rato estaba parado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, aunque ahora el silencio ya no era tan pesado, y mientras el Gryffindor se dedicaba a mirar algún punto en la pared pues el Slytherin miraba de pronto con gran insistencia entre el ahora cubierto velo y la pila de libros, una y otra vez hasta suspirar cansado, entonces notando la anterior confianza en la conversación y se atrevió a preguntar.

- "Y esto... ¿ya sabes como hacer?."

El moreno lo miró de pronto un tanto inseguro acerca de lo que aquellas palabras significaban... habían muchas posibilidades.

- "Si, bueno pues tengo regular dinero en mi cámara en el banco, y como también tengo lo de Sirius de cuando lo declararon inocente... al final."- dijo con amargura- "pues lo cambiamos a dinero muggle, buscamos una pequeña casita..."- estaba enumerando el león de pronto un tanto soñador, hasta que el Slytherin lo interrumpió sacándolo de su burbujita de felicidad.

- "No me refería a eso"- dijo un tanto moleto y Harry parpadeó. Draco suspiró- "Sino a bueno... tu sabes."- hizo ademanes, señalando cosas como si le fuese incómodo terminar de hablar.

Potter volvió a fruncir el ceño y creyó haber entendido por fin, con lo cual tras una mueca de disgusto empezó a explicar.

- "Bueno, lo he casi vencido año tras año sin practicar lo que se dice hacerlo de verdad, así que bien... desde inicios de año he estado entrenándome para la lucha contra el viejo cara de serpiente de Voldemort..."

Un escalofrío aún mayor al de todos los anteriores invadió al rubio, tal vez por la soltura con que el otro dijo aquello o tal vez porque en realidad a la tercera iba la vencida, pero de pronto se encontraba gesticulando de manera frenética con los brazos tratando de acallar al otro para que no continuase.

- "¡No me refería a eso!."- casi gritó mientras su mente exclama a que aquello casi y había sido demasiada información no requerida.

Potter parpadeó confundido... se había equivocado al parecer de nuevo.

- "¿Entonces de que diantre estas hablando?."- preguntó bastante picado.

Malfoy suspiró un tanto incómodo ante aquel tono de voz y aclarándose la garganta mientras recuperaba la calma llegó a decir.

- "Hablo del velo... y de Black. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?."

Un nuevo silencio mientras ambos se miraban, Harry alzó una mano, se frotó el cuello incómodo y pareció titubear un poco.

- "Pues... pienso seguir sus pasos, creo que siendo como él podré lograr sacarlo."- señaló como si aquello fuese lo más claro y coherente entre todo lo dicho durante esa noche.

Y el rubio alzó una ceja inconforme al toparse con una explicación que poco o nada le decía, cuando las dos anteriores no requeridas parecían venir con manual explicativo.

El silencio continuó y el rubio molesto pregunto.

- "¿Es que hay manera de ser un convicto prófugo falsamente acusado? Creí que eso solo era mala suerte."- replicó de una manera puramente Malfoy, y el ceño fruncido del Gryffindor se acentuó de una manera alarmante.

- "¡No me jodas Malfoy!. Mira, si te vas a burlar de Sirius mejor te vas yendo o no respondo."- dijo bastante molesto el chico y el rubio se fue por allí también.

- "¡No estoy haciendo nada! ¡Tan solo que no tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás diciendo!."

- "¡¿Como que no?! ¡Entonces me vas a decir que tus saludos a Snuffles fueron pura casualidad Malfoy?."

Y el rubio enarcó una de sus cejas con aquel gesto elegante mientras preguntaba

- "¿Snuffles?."

- "¡SIRIUS!."- estalló el otro con cólera y la luz se hizo en el cerebro Slytherin por enésima vez esa noche.

- "Un animago..."- susurró casi sin aliento ante aquel descubrimiento, y fue entonces que también el Gryff lo entendió.

- "No lo sabías."- y aquello no había sido una pregunta.

Y Draco solo negó, no dijo nada mas... pero de nuevo volvió a echarle un vistazo a todos aquellos libros apilados unos sobre otros, y solo entonces notó unos cuantos libros tras los que había visto en un inicio y el título de uno de ellos en brillantes letras rojas se dejaba distinguir a pesar de estar oculto tras los otros.

Animagia... el rubio ya no sabía ni que decir, y su cerebro no paraba de enlazar cabo tras cabo, pista tras pista; y el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Pasó algo más de tiempo, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que con un suspiro cansado Potter se puso de pie y mirando al otro muchacho musitó.

- "Ya es tarde, y nos deben de estar extrañando. Hora de irnos."

Y Malfoy solo asintió quedamente con la cabeza mientras se paraba con desgano. Al final el camino de regreso fue hecho en silencio con cada uno de los muchachos sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y al salir del pasadizo que daba directamente al baño de Myrtle cada quien se fue con camino a su Sala Común sin mediar palabra.

Así, esa noche llena de celebración para la mayoría, llena de momentos con amigos y parejas; dos de los chicos más populares e Hogwarts se la pasaron en sus camas pensando en el pasado, pensando en el futuro... pensando en más cosas de las que en verdad desearían estar pensando. Harry Potter soñando con lograr un futuro normal, con quien realmente lo apreciaba por lo que era y no por lo que se suponía debería de ser, deseando que todo lo vivido en años anteriores no se volviese a repetir nunca más; Draco Malfoy pensando en todas y cada una de las veces en las que su padre lo había manipulado para que hiciese tal o cual cosa... saludar al perro ¡Si como no!, y replanteándose una vez más su futuro, como tantas veces lo había hecho últimamente, aunque ahora con una variable más en juego... ¿por qué no?, no perdía nada, y siendo sinceros pues no tenía nada mejor en mente.

Y así la mañana llegó, y muchos pobres y cansados alumnos tuvieron que retomar sus clases, a pesar de los adoloridos pies o las mal disimuladas resacas que se suponía NO debían de tener muchachos menores de edad que estaban aún en pleno año escolar. Y las clases se dieron, y la hora del almuerzo llegó y como últimamente pasaba a Harry Potter no se le vio ni la sombra en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon a través de los pasillos, una mano empujando la puerta del baño de chicas, unos ojos clavándose en el lavadero que era su objetivo más próximo y unos pies deteniéndose en seco como si los hubiesen pegado de pronto al pavimento.

- "¿Malfoy?."- y es que la pregunta no podía dejar de ser hecha.

El rubio miró de frente, una mueca de impaciencia se dibujó en su rostro y un suspiro molesto salió de sus labios.

- "Tarde Potter, ¡llegas tarde!. Llevo cinco mugrosos minutos esperando aquí, y la hora del almuerzo es eso ¡Una hora!, así que muévete y no nos hagas perder tiempo."- gruñó el rubio con toda la voz de mando que le había sido inculcada desde pequeño.

Potter trató de no sentirse mareado, observó al Sly por lo que al otro le pareció un eterno y malgastado minuto y luego parpadeó notando que el rubio llevaba una especie de caja en las manos... o algo parecido, algo muy elegante para ser una caja pero con forma de caja ¿tenía eso sentido?.

- "¿Qué es eso?."- logró preguntar el otro mientras daba un paso adelante, como tratando de asimilar que de pronto estaba allí ese rubio prepotente dándole órdenes y al parecer por completo autoincluido en su viaje a la Cámara de Slytherin.

- "¡Mi almuerzo por supuesto!, ¿o pensabas acaso qu eme iba a morir de hambre?. Ahora hop, hop, hop ¡moviendo el culo Potter!, que como ya dije no tenemos todo el día ¡Apúrate!."

Y pues bien... Harry se apuró, no muy seguro del porque pero se apuró y pronto ambos estaban camino al recinto, uno para descubrir como sacar a su ser querido de aquel trapo inútil, el otro para descubrir todos los secretos de aquel lugar y quien sabe, tal vez comenzar una interesante... y demasiado Gryffindor, aventura; probablemente la más interesante de su vida.

Bueno, solo el tiempo lo diría.

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Seh, sep... ya sé, que me demore un siglo, que no tengo excusa... pero que puedo yo hacer. -.- Lo he dicho antes y lo digo again, desgraciadamente tengo una vida u.u y no me deja meterme en mi afición tanto como antes ¬.¬ condenada vida la mía.

En fin, dejando eso de lado . espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo; es un poquito más revelador que el anterior y bueno o cierto rubio ha decidido tomar el control ¿que como ira eso? xP lo descubrirán algún día con suerte MUAJAJAJAJA (risa malvada)

Mentira, mentira... prometo tratar de sacar el próximo capítulo pronto, aunque no prometo nada pero ya estoy trabajando en él.

Beshos a todos

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**


End file.
